


Finding the melody

by mattea1



Category: Supercat - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 22:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11769243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattea1/pseuds/mattea1
Summary: Cat Grant had been hearing the same melody all her life until suddenly, it was gone. Twenty-four years later the song appeared again. She's tired of waiting. She wants answers and she wants them now.





	Finding the melody

The music. 

It’s soft and sad and unlike anything she’s ever heard before. A lilting melody that haunts her every waking moment. Recently, it’s haunted her dreams as well. 

She’s spent hours searching for its source. For an instrument that could make even a single note of the ballad she’s come to know by heart. Trips to jazz bars and symphonies. Trips to drum circles and desert oud concerts. 

And while her musical expertise has increased tenfold, her patience has all but disappeared. 

She first heard the evocative tune as a child. As her playmates ran around a playground, giggling and dashing away from the young boy who was leading the lively game of hide and seek, she smirked from her hiding spot inside the giant slide. The soft pitter-patter of feet grew louder as the leader approached the jungle gym, a pause, then he continued on his way in search of unsuspecting classmates. 

She released a breath and began to turn to make an escape when she heard it. A soft melody floating across her mind like a warm summer breeze. She froze. Then suddenly, it was gone. 

She hesitated for a moment, trying to remember the exact notes, before hearing someone yell from across the playground. Shaking her head she softly smiled and once again joined the game. 

The song wove its way into the remainder of her childhood. It accompanied her through field trips, through tryouts and exams. She hummed along through her driver’s test and job interviews. Whenever she was stressed it suddenly would appear, floating across her brain, acting as an instant balm. 

Sometimes she could almost feel the emotions of its composer, whoever they may be. For Cat Grant was many things, but naive would never be one of them. She had done her research; she knew that every so often the universe would create a soul mate bond. The bond would manifest in a telepathic link between two beings that would highlight the very soul of those chosen. 

It was meant to act as a map; first to discover the identity of one’s soul mate, then to ensure you would always be able to feel them. Soul mates were rare, but the ones in existence practically always stayed together. No other relationship could compare when your partner literally could feel when you were sad, stressed, happy or in need of comfort. 

Not all ties used music to link the partners. Some used colors, others warmth or the lack of, some were even rumored to be gifted with pictures highlighting the hopes and fears of the linked pair. 

When Cat was old enough to realize she had been chosen, she began to envision a future with her and her other half. She pictured how they’d first meet, the mysterious figure slowly reaching out a hand and asking her to dance to the tune only they could hear. She envisioned building an empire with her partner at her side, a shoulder to cry on when nights seemed too hard and a hand to proudly hold when they succeeded. 

Oh she had it all figured out. Until one day, in the middle of an ethics exam, she once again heard the melody. This time, however, it had changed. It no longer was a smooth air but rather an electric anthem, the same song with a strikingly different harmony. 

She felt it. Could almost smell the terror radiating from the tune. Her heart fought to leap from her chest as the song escalated to a nearly unbearable volume. Then, in the middle of a verse, it abruptly cut off. 

Cat Grant’s soul was silent for 24 years. 

She had faked an illness that day to excuse herself from the exam. Sitting on the floor of her dorm she cried for hours, begging her composer to return, pleading with the universe to give her a sign that everything was all right, that she wasn’t alone. No such sign came. 

She spent the next few days in an emotionless blur. Lying in bed, barely eating as she tried to convince herself that her soul mate was not gone for all eternity. 

A call from a concerned professor eventually snapped her out of her despair. She vowed then and there to go on. She would still build her empire; still conquer her field, even if she had to do it alone. 

So she set her jaw and waltzed into class with a wall up so high even her closest friends were unable to see past her plastic smile. Cat Grant was not going to go down in history as the first person to lose a soul mate before even meeting them. She would be known for her accomplishments, not her loss. She would overcome and not a soul would ever know of the connection that was ripped out of her life.

As far as she was concerned the connection never happened. There was no melody so soothing it could instantly bring her down from an annihilating rage. No song that could make her knees weak with its flawless composition. She didn’t wake up every morning with a void so full of emptiness and longing that even a daily cocktail of scotch and Xanax couldn’t even slightly diminish the pain — though she would never have it said she was a quitter. 

She struggled. She fell. She cried into a pillow instead of a comforting shoulder. She persevered. CatCo was born. 

Then, one seemingly ordinary morning, as Cat was editing another disgraceful flat, she heard it once more. 

A soft melody whispered across her mind. Barely loud enough for her to even register. She had to send her assistant out to buy a new top after the pen in her grasp had snapped under the force of her surprised grip, shooting ink all over the silk blouse.

For years the song would randomly make appearances when Cat least expected it. The tune had changed. It was softer, achingly slow, laced with a thread of sadness that Cat couldn’t even begin to comprehend. 

She had had enough. Cat Grant was never a patient woman and after years of listening to this heartbreakingly beautiful tune on repeat with no evidence of its creator making an appearance she decided to once again take matters into her own hands.

If her soul mate wouldn’t come to her, she would find the creator of the symphony herself. Even if she had to recreate the music on her own network until they showed their cowardly face in National City and gave her an explanation she had been waiting decades for. 

Hence her current state of frustration. She’s known her entire life the melody was unique. But when her last trip, when the 2,432 instrument she’d examined was unsuccessful at emitting even a slightly similar note, she was ready to throw her entire bar through one of the many glass walls of her office. 

The poisoned barbs she shot at her incompetent assistant when they stammered out her schedule for the day left her once again in search of a replacement as Miki, or whatever his name was, scrambled from the building. Another annoyance to add to an already unbearably frustrating day. 

A week went by and for some unimaginable reason she allowed herself to hire another, if slightly more interesting, millennial. Her 10:15 had yet to disappoint, yet there was something about the way the girl’s eyes lingered when she thought she wasn’t looking, the way she softly smiled when she watched Cat ranting about deadlines to one of her many terrified employees, that caused the woman to pause.

Over a year passed and Cat unwittingly found herself growing closer to the young girl. Late nights at work led to moments of sharing and advice. A friendship blossomed and Cat found herself giving her assistant more information and time than anyone she’s ever known outside of her son. 

Two months into the confusing yet wonderful nights and the assistant asked the question everyone in the office had been dying to know for years. The question entire news outlets would give a king’s reward to have an answer to. She asked why Cat was so fascinated with music, asked what she was searching for. 

And for the first time in their relationship Cat refused to answer. The void in her chest was still too strong to acknowledge without it threatening to take over once again. 

So she said nothing. Hid behind a sarcastic barb and tried to decipher the knowing gleam in the young girl’s eyes. The months continued to pass as she found herself drawn to her mysterious assistant sitting outside her door. Supergirl emerged and Cat watched with pride as her bashful assistant grew into a confident woman. 

Her feelings grew, despite her best efforts they wouldn’t stop and soon even being near her assistant was too much to bear as she tried and failed to clamp down her attraction. So she left. She moved into a yurt praying for solace from the overwhelming pull toward a woman half her age.

None came.

Then, one frightful night in September, Carter called from a hospital room. A severe case of pneumonia had her in a plane, hunched over a small white bed for days as she comforted her sick but oh-so-brave boy. 

One afternoon as she was returning from the cafeteria with a barely edible cup of “coffee” Cat noticed a figure sitting on Carter’s bed. A scowl etched its way onto her face as she prepared to barge into the room before realizing just who had come to visit her son. 

There sat her former assistant, running long fingers through his unruly hair as she softly hummed, attempting to lull him to sleep. 

The coffee slipped from Cat’s hand as she stared in shock. Only one person could know the melody currently soothing her son.

The void in Cat’s chest suddenly closed. She had found her composer. And suddenly all those confusing years made sense. 

It was Kara. 

Kara who had been born on another planet with instruments unlike any found here on Earth. Kara who had been thrown into a pod and forced to watch her entire family, her home, her world explode as she hurtled toward the black abyss of space. Kara who was knocked into the Phantom Zone for 24 years. Kara who landed in a cornfield one bright morning, bringing the melody back into Cat’s life after all that time.

Quietly, she stepped into the room, holding the gaze of her softly smiling assistant before taking a breath and joining her in singing what had become her favorite song in the universe.


End file.
